Configuration registers contain information that impacts a processor's capabilities and operation. Improper configuration register settings can result in an inoperable processor or a processor that exhibits unintended or unpredictable behavior. Register access control may be particularly significant for system-on-chip (SoC) and other highly integrated platforms that incorporate the intellectual assets of multiple entities.